Technical Field
The present application generally relates to automatic completion of online payment forms and recurring payments and more specifically to an application to recognize payment webpages and recurring online bill payments, alert a user, and complete the payment webpages and recurring online bill payments for the user.
Related Art
A user may engage in online financial transactions when purchasing items and paying bills. For example, users may select an item to purchase and navigate to a payment and checkout page where the user is required to enter information including financial information, such as a credit card or other payment method. However, completion of the page may be time consuming and repetitive. Certain vendors may offer user accounts that store user information to be recalled on checkout, however, the vendor may still require financial information to be entered for payment of the item. Thus, the user is required to expose potentially sensitive material, which may leave the user vulnerable to the financial information being stolen or otherwise misappropriated.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.